Lost in the Woods
by Messy.Scrawls
Summary: Ash gets lost in the woods and stays overnight in a cave. When he wakes up, Paul makes an unexpected appearance. One-shot. Paul x Ash/Shinji x Satoshi


**L**ost **I**n **T**he **W**oods

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. And if I did, this show wouldn't be rated G.

Ash stumbled as his foot hit a tree root. He silently cursed to himself, he was lost and he didn't know where camp was. He stood up and brushed off the dirt from his pants. Brock and Dawn were cooking while Ash decided to explore the surrounding area. He had left Pikachu and the rest of his pokemon at the campsite, so he had to try and find his way back on his own.

He gazed up at the sky, the clouds looked dark and heavy. It was going to rain soon. Ash sighed, and quickly looked around for something that could be used as shelter. He spotted a small cave hidden by some rich vegetation. He carefully made his way through the plants and called out, "Uh, anybody home?"

After waiting for a few moments, all Ash could here was the slight breeze that slithered its way inside the cave. He ventured inside and looked around. It was small and dusky, and most likely when it got darker outside; the cave would be pitch black.

But Ash wasn't bothered by it. It was unnaturally hot inside the cave and he fiddled with his collar. Just then his stomach growled. Groaning softly, he clutched his stomach. He would just wait it out. Dawn and Brock would look for him sooner or later, so there wasn't any use for wandering anymore.

Ash's eyes drooped slightly and his shoulders sagged. The hand that wasn't resting against his stomach grazed the floor. Ash frowned, the dirt stuck to his hand because he was sweating.

He took the opportunity to undress, first taking off his cap; he quickly shed his blue sweater. The black shirt underneath still bothered Ash and it was starting to stick to his moist skin.

Ash slipped it off and folded it on top of the sweater he put aside, with his red hat. A clash of thunder occurred and it resonated through the cave. A second later, heavy rain started to pour.

Ash sighed and laid his head against his clothes. He would use it as a pillow and he didn't even care about the dirt sticking to his back. It didn't bother him as much as his shirt sticking to him like a second skin.

He breathed out a deep breath and swept a hand through his unruly black hair. Soon enough he fell asleep, with the dull crack of thunder in the background.

- - -

Ash slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry for a few seconds before everything cleared. He heard something crackle and Ash looked to the side. A fire was blazing a few feet away from him.

He was puzzled, he didn't remember making a fire. Ash looked around, the fire was the only thing in the cave. No one else was with him. Near the entrance, Ash could clearly see the sunlight pouring in and the plants that almost covered the whole entrance.

Ash stood up and brushed the dirt off his back. He stretched languidly and noticed the fire was starting to diminish.

He took some sticks that were lying beside he fire and placed them carefully in the pile. The fire hissed and flickered and began to become livelier.

Content, Ash sat back down and leaned against the uneven walls of the cave and watched the flames.

"Che! Looks like you're awake. Now why don't you make yourself useful? Help me carry in the fish,"

Ash whipped his head to the direction of the opening. Paul stood at the entrance, a deep scowl lining his face. Ash unexpectedly sneezed.

"Come on we don't have all day, you useless brat."

Ash glared, but he didn't bother to retort. He stood up and took one of the fishes the mauve haired boy held. He carried it over to the fire and strung it over the flames to cook. Ash turned his head to sneeze so it wouldn't get on the food.

"So what are you doing here Paul?" Ash probed.

"That's none of your business," The mauve haired boy glared at him. "And put on your damn clothes."

Ash blushed, embarrassed. He quickly put on his black shirt and sweater. While Ash was re-dressing, Paul accidentally glanced at him. He watched as the last tan sliver of skin vanished underneath the fitting clothes that Ash wore.

Paul rolled his eyes and stared back at the flames. Ash sat back down next to him, and the mauve haired boy noticed the slight shiver that wracked through Ash's figure.

"Have you seen Dawn and Brock? I got lost while exploring,"

"No." Paul answered.

Ash pulled his legs closer to him and buried his head against his knees.

"Did you get lost too?"

"No."

"You're not very talkative…"

"Hn."

Paul stoked the fire so it wouldn't die and Ash unexpectedly sneezed twice in a row. He quivered a little more. And Ash hugged his legs closer to his body. It was warm, he didn't feel the slightest bit cold, but his body still shook uncontrollably.

Ash sneezed again and he rubbed his hands against his arms.

"Sorry," he said.

"Che. There's nothing to be sorry about. Now strip!"

Ash flushed to a healthy shade of red. "Wh-W-What?!" He shook involuntarily and wrapped his arms around himself.

"You're disgusting. You thought I was interested in you?" Paul hissed. "Just strip down to your boxers, your uselessness is getting to me,"

Ash nodded dumbly and the blush still remained on his cheeks. Just as he was about to take off his sweater, he become aware of the fact that Paul was striping as well.

Ash glanced away from the mauve haired boy and took of his sweater. He discarded his shirt and shyly he took of his jeans. All the while, he was shaking.

When Ash was finished, he kept his gaze down. He was too embarrassed to look at Paul.

"Don't just stand there, idiot. Come here,"

Paul was sitting against the wall. His eyes were trained on Ash's figure. Ash was lithe, and slim. Paul turned his head away; he shouldn't be looking at his pathetic excuse for a rival.

Ash kept his gaze to the ground; he didn't want Paul to notice him looking at his body. Ash ventured to the left side of Paul and was about to sit down when Paul interrupted, "No, you idiot. Sit between my legs."

Ash tried to suppress his nervousness but he didn't have the heart to move. His cheeks flushed to a new shade of red and all of a sudden, Ash was pulled until he fell on top of Paul's lap.

"Jeez, you don't listen." Paul muttered. "Now sit properly,"

Ash could feel the heat radiating off of his rival's body. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to stop his shaking. His heartbeat was going so much faster now. The mauve haired boy glanced at Ash. He sighed softly to himself before moving his own legs so they were on either side of Ash. He brought his arms to wind around Ash's waist and pulled him close.

Paul could feel Ash tremble a little more strongly and he pulled Ash closer so his head rested on the crevice of Paul's neck. Their bare chests were pressed together and Paul was nervous about the intimate position they were in.

"You're sick and you need heat. It seems the fire isn't doing much so just shut up and soak in my body heat."

The mauve haired boy could feel his rival's breath against his neck and Paul felt a strange sensation course through his body.

"Thank you Paul,"

Ash's lips brushed against Paul's smooth skin and he unclenched his eyes. He lifted an arm to rest on the mauve haired boy's cheek. The constant shuddering was starting to subside.

"Thank you." He repeated.

Paul gazed down towards Ash. Taking an arm away from Ash's waist he placed his hand under his chin. Lifting it slightly, Paul grazed his lips alongside his rival's.

"You know… I was lying. I can't believe you're so gullible, you damn useless brat," Paul kissed Ash once more before continuing, "I saw Dawn and Brock this morning while I was out catching fish. Don't worry, they know where we are."

Ash's face resumed the telltale shade of red, and he stuck out his tongue at Paul.

"If you keep doing that, I'll bite it."


End file.
